Windows to the Soul
by Tatsuki Vermilion
Summary: A pursuit. An accident. A new life. And no future. Forced to dance for marriage, a young woman finds solace in the arms of the coldest creature to walk the face of the earth. But, if he does not care for her or her kind, why does he permit her to travel with him? And why does she never want to leave his side?
1. Prologue

I was on YouTube the other day, and I could **_not_** stop watching this AMV ( www. youtube dot com / watch? v= BGpB5TYanIk [remove spaces]), and, lo and behold, this little thing was born.  
Ironically, I was watching/listening for inspiration for _Stripes of the Past_. Go figure.  
Anyways... tell me what you think.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Soft footfalls sounded through the forest. Gentle light from the waning moon filtered through the leaves of the forest, shining on beautiful silver-white hair. Behind the silent traveler trailed a toad demon and a two-headed dragon that bore a slumbering human girl on their back. It was well into the night, but the Inu Daiyōkai had no intention of stopping for the night.

Until the young girl began to shiver in her sleep.

Amber eyes glanced behind as the sound of her violent quivering reached his hypersensitive ears. The dragon stopped as well, both heads turning to look at their charge. The toad demon, who was practically asleep on his feet, continued walking until he hit the leg of his master. The impact woke him up. Upon realizing what he had done, he collapsed on the ground, apologizing profusely.

The Daiyōkai ignored him, instead giving him an order to start a fire. The tiny demon complied immediately, gathering sticks and dried brush while his master settled against a tree. The dragon gently lay down, careful to not jostle their precious rider. She slumbered on, though her knees were drawn to her chest.

Once the toad had gathered enough brush, he lit it with his staff. The fire quickly filled the small campsite with some much needed warmth. The silver-haired demon needed no such thing to keep warm, but the wellbeing of his young charge came first. The toad crouched close to the flame, relishing in the heat. Amber eyes resisted the urge to roll, instead looking away.

' _Such feeble creatures, requiring the warmth of a fire to survive.'_ As his companions' breathing slowed, he allowed himself to relax slightly, his eyes closing. Though he was aloof by nature, it was difficult to keep up appearances day in and day out. The cover of darkness allowed him slight freedoms that he did not receive while the sun shone.

As he relaxed, the sounds of drums meet his ears. Amber eyes slowly cracked open, ears twitching as they triangulated the source. A quick glance told him his companions would not wake any time soon. If they did, it would not be the first time they awoke to his absence. Silently rising, he made his way towards the sounds.

He would deny being curious if questioned. No… not interest. He was simply assessing the threat level to his pack. Yes, that was the reason. He had no use for childish curiosity. It was useless, providing no function in his quest.

He came to the edge of a clearing, with no concern of being found. Not only was he a master of concealing his presence, as one of his standing should be, but none there were demons; only pathetic humans performing some sort of ritual. The threat assessed, he knew he had no reason to stay.

Still he lingered.

Several dozen men and women surrounded a fire. The men beat on drums in a steady rhythm. A woman was vocalizing, singing words unknown to the silent onlooker. Another female was out in the open. Unlike the singer, she was silent, her body speaking for her as she danced around the flames.

More and more women began to vocalize, singing the same language. A man began to play a flute. The dancer stepped in time to the beat, her hips swaying along with the flute. The hidden Daiyōkai focused his attention on her, knowing her dance symbolized something.

As she swayed around the flames, he allowed his amber eyes to travel over her form, taking her in. Her hair reflected the firelight perfectly, letting him know her real hair color was jet black. Her eyes were closed, but he did not particularly care about their color. Her body was thin, but not unhealthy.

Her muscles rippled and convulsed with her movements underneath her dancing garb: a strapless yukata with slits all the way up to her hips. While not modest in the least, the ornamentation and patterns in the fabric symbolized her standing, most likely the daughter or granddaughter of the chief of the village. Her feet were petite, like her hands. Even from this distance, he could see her fingers were thin and unmarred by callouses, common among human women from working in the fields.

However, he was not fooled into thinking they were not strong. Dancers were known to be extremely strong and agile, as their entire focus was devoted to making their body as strong and as flexible as possible without adding unnecessary body mass.

He watched as she bent and bowed, dipped and dove, all in time to the music. Planting one foot in the ground, she spun in place as the chorus of human voices once more began to vocalize the language. More instruments were struck, the sounds filling the valley. The song and dance continued for several minutes. Though he had no legitimate reason to be there, the Daiyōkai found he was rooted to the spot as eight women surrounded the first.

They joined hands, creating a circle around her as she continued to dance. Four began to chant something, words he could not understand. As their dance ended, the dancer ended in a bow, her right leg crossed over the left, right arm across her waist as her left was lifted into the air, hand flat, palm up, fingers pointing back towards the right. The women surrounding her copied the movement, bowing behind her. Raising her head, the raven-haired female finally opened her eyes.

Instead of brown or blue, as was typical in humans, hers were an enchanting amethyst purple that shone with wisdom and yet youth at the same time. She rose from her bow, bending at the waist again. Scoffing to himself, the Daiyōkai melted into the shadows as the humans began to congratulate the young woman. A man's words reached his sensitive ears as he left the site.

"Any who chooses you as his wife shall be a lucky man indeed."

' _So that was a coming of age ceremony, was it? Ridiculous.'_ The beast inside growled in contentment at the news. The demon scoffed again as he entered the campsite. Not one had stirred in his absence. Resting against the bark of the tree, the silver-haired demon closed his eyes once more.

"This Sesshōmaru has no use for a mate."

* * *

Tell me if you guys want me to continue this or not! Or even if you like it or not.


	2. Chapter I

Hi everyone! Sorry about the wait, but school, life, and personal issues can be a real hinderance for stories. But! I have prevailed... well, I'm prevail _ing_ over the personal stuff. Still a work in progress on that. In any case, I had enough motivation to write a new chapter since everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed so far has wanted me to continue this.  
Before we get into it, I just want to point out that this fic is really more of a side project and an experiment at the same time. Something for me to work on if I have writer's block on anything else. Also, because it is a sideproject, it will not be updated frequently. Not that any of my stories are being updated frequently at the moment.  
As for it being an experiment, there is a very likely chance that the rating might go up later on. Not right away, mind you, and not for the reasons you might think. The reason this fic is an experiment is because I'm experimenting with darker themes. I'd like to see if I can write a good story with a darker OC, if that makes sense.  
Sorry about the rambling. It's been a really rough past few days, and I tend to ramble when that kind of thing happens. In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And Happy Halloween! If you celebrate it. :)

* * *

 **Chapter I**

Soft moonlight shone down, obscured by bright city lights. A car drove by here and there, meandering down the streets. Best friends and love-struck couples walked the sidewalks, content in their own lives. All indications pointed towards a peaceful night.

If only that was true.

If any had bothered to step outside their world and into reality to look down a specific alleyway, they would have seen the limp body of a man, lying face down in a pool of his own blood. They would have seen a lithe shadow moving quickly away from the scene. Had they seen, they would have thought it a stray cat, and went on their way. None would have seen the dark drops on the ground… or several other shadows giving pursuit, abandoning their fellow.

The pounding of feet rang in her ears, louder than her fading heartbeat. Excruciating pain rippled in her side, the only thing keeping her awake. Blood poured from her wound, making her weaker with every stride. Ragged breathing passed her lips, betraying the fire blazing in her lungs.

Barely focusing on the path ahead, she dragged herself up the stairs, not sparing a glance over her shoulder. If she looked back, she would slow down. If she slowed down, they would catch her. If they caught her, they would kill her.

Finally reaching the top, her head whipped around, trying to seek out a place to hide. Nothing gave themselves as viable shelter, save the shed across the way. Exhausted feet limped their way towards it, the heart inside of the heaving chest praying the door was unlocked. Relief shot through the weakening body when the door silently slid open. Finding one last burst of strength, the young woman stepped into the shack.

Her eyes began to lose focus. In haste, she practically fell down the stairs. Her back violently collided with something wooden. Tilting her head back, she barely made out the edge of a box. Placing a hand on the top, a flicker of surprise ran through her anemic body when her hand fell in. Curiosity gave her the strength to stand. Instead of a box, she was leaning against a well.

Just then, the pounding of feet sounded outside the shed. Quickly whipping her head between the door and the well, she decided to risk it. Finally, she allowed her eyes to roll back into her head as she fainted. Her limp body fell into the well, vanishing from sight just as the door opened.

無情な

A young woman shot up from her futon, her face drenched in sweat. Out of reflex, her hand flew to her side, her palm pressing against her yukata-covered skin. A sigh of relief passed her lips when dry cloth with unbroken skin underneath was all she felt. Closing her eyes, she rolled out from underneath the covers, tossing them aside. The elderly woman across from her looked up from the fire, where she was cooking their breakfast.

"Michiko? Are you alright?" The raven-haired girl nodded.

"I'm alright, Megumi-san. Just a nightmare." She was handed a bowl of steaming stew. The young woman took it gratefully.

"Was it about that day?" Michiko nodded, her violet-colored eyes boring holes into her stew. The elder nodded, sighing. "The anniversary is getting close, isn't it?"

"Two days from now." Lifting a wrinkled hand, Megumi gently rested on top of Michiko's head.

"Eat up, child. You had a busy night." Michiko nodded, taking a bite of the chicken. Nothing more was said as the two women ate. Michiko stole a glance at the elderly woman. Since her sudden arrival in this world, Megumi had become her caretaker. She saw the woman as her grandmother, and Megumi certainly acted like one.

Not too long after taking the young raven-haired girl under her wing, Megumi noticed Michiko was, while kind, compassionate, and thoughtful, was extremely independent and closed off. On the surface, she had an apathetic air about her that caused people young and old to fear her… and respect her for the wisdom that lay underneath. It was undeniable that Michiko was one of the most talented dancers in the entire region. But it was also public knowledge that she was not one to mince words, and, as such, she ended up offending people, even if what she said was the truth.

Megumi was always the first to berate Michiko if she spoke out of turn, but the first to defend her to everyone else as well, and the one to comfort her in the darkness of their hut at night. Megumi was the one to press for answers, instead of Michiko giving them. Megumi was the one asking if she could help, instead of Michiko asking for it. Of course, Megumi didn't mind too much. Though she secretly wished the young woman would open up more… if only to her. On the other hand, Megumi took great pride in being the one of the two people in the entire village able to notice the subtle things about her young charge.

Michiko's love of animals was one of many. The most shocking instance, and the revelation of her secret, was when Megumi had come home one day to see the young girl handfeeding an injured two-tailed demon cat. The cat had hissed at the aged woman, but was instantly silenced with one soft finger stroking the outside of its left ear. Megumi had been shocked at how quickly and confidently Michiko tended to the hurt animal, despite knowing the cat's species. The cat had disappeared a day later, but it was only the first of many. The raven-haired girl would often bring injured creatures of all sorts to the hut, where she would care for them till they were healed.

That's why Megumi believed last night would be good for her. It was Michiko's coming-of-age ceremony. Though she had turned seventeen ten days earlier, it was a custom to hold the ceremony on the winter solstice for every young girl that was now of eligible age to be married. On the surface, Michiko had performed admirably. Only Megumi could tell she was far from thrilled.

Being the independent young woman she was, Michiko wasn't too interested in being bound by the ties of matrimony. She wanted to live her life free and wild for as long as she wanted. Megumi understood, but it was tradition. And everyone respected the tradition… whether they wanted to or not.

Now, she would start receiving suitors. Come the summer solstice, Michiko will have to choose one of the men, regardless of whether or not she loves him. Michiko had only connected with two people in the village on a relatively personal basis: Megumi and the village chief, Makoto, who also happened to be Megumi's husband. Everyone else was kept at an arm's-and-staff's length.

Even though Megumi knew she was breaking the village law, she was willing to risk everything to help the young woman. She had thought long and hard about her plan, but she needed a viable excuse for sending Michiko off… and for her to not return. The presence she had felt last night provided her that excuse. Now, all she needed to do was set it in motion.

"Michiko."

"Hm?" Megumi looked up from the fire.

"I need you to run some errands for me." Michiko nodded, setting her bowl down.

"What errands?" Megumi mentally smirked. Michiko was always eager to get out of the village, so running errands was something she would willing do without a second thought.

"I'm running low on burdock root, clubmoss, and dong quai. Could you go get some for me?" Michiko nodded, getting up. After changing from her sleeping yukata to a simple purple kimono, Michiko picked up a basket.

"How much of each do you want me to get?" Megumi shrugged.

"Whatever you can find. Snow will be setting in soon, so I want to stock up." Michiko nodded, stepping down onto the ground. "Michiko." The raven-haired girl glanced over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Be careful." Nodding, Michiko stepped out of the hut. Megumi sighed as the tatami mat fell back into place. Sitting back, Megumi sighed again as she looked out the window. "Whoever you were, I have faith that you'll take care of her. Don't let me down."

無情な

Michiko strolled through the woods, her bare feet silent in the grass. The basket, half full, hung limply from three of her fingers as she walked. A soft breeze was blowing through the trees, gracing Michiko's pale face. She closed her eyes, letting her feet take her along the well-worn path.

Singing off to her left caught her attention. Immediately, her feet froze. Michiko's eyes opened as she tried to pinpoint the source. Finding it, she began to walk through the shrubbery. She had walked about thirty yards when she found the source.

A young girl was sitting on the back of a two-headed dragon demon. Her legs swung back and forth in time to her own melody. Another demon was with her. This one was a toad demon, and was holding a staff with two heads. The little demon, who appeared to be sleeping, suddenly sat up, cutting off the young girl's singing.

"Master Jaken? What is i-?"

"Be quiet Rin!" The toad demon's squeaky voice rang out over the clearing. He looked back and forth, his eyes nervous. "Show yourself or face the wrath of the Staff of Two Heads!"

"You're not very intimidating, little imp." Squawking in surprise, he tripped over his own feet as he turned. The little girl slid off the dragon, looking straight at Michiko as she stepped out of the shadows. Her brown eyes shown with curiosity and naivety as she ran up to the older female.

"Hi!" Michiko smiled gently at the young girl. Kneeling down, she set the basket down as she looked directly into the little girl's brown eyes.

"Hello there, young one. What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"How dare you!? I'll have you know that she is not alo-" He was cut off by a foot connecting with his head. Looking up, Michiko's eyes widened as they trailed up the form of the most beautiful being she had ever seen.

His sliver hair hung to his knees, unmarred by snarls or dirt. His clothing consisted of white sashinuki hakama pants tucked into his black boots, and a white kimono. A red and white cherry blossom crest was embroidered on the collar and outside of the sleeves, signaling that, whoever he was, he was of royal birth. An elaborate sash, tied around his waist, looped around the outside of his legs, the ends swaying in front of him. Two swords were tucked into the band on his left side, where Michiko noticed his sleeve hung loosely from slightly above the elbow down.

On his right hung a large… well, Michiko didn't really know how to define it. It wrapped around his right shoulder, hanging down his back. In all honestly, it kind of looked like a fluffy tail. From behind it a spiked cuirass was tied to a spiked pauldrons that went around his left shoulder. Red cords held the two together, and, most likely, the piece of black armor that went around his lower torso and hips, splitting into four pieces like a lotus blossom, ending just above his knees.

Returning her gaze to his face, Michiko's amethyst eyes widened further. He appeared to be no older than her, nineteen at the most. His skin was fair and unmarred, furthering her suspicion that he was royalty. However… the crimson cheek stripes, a magenta stripe on each eyelid, golden irises with slit pupils, pointed ears that peaked out from his silver hair, and royal blue crescent moon peeking out from behind his silver bangs told her he was much older than nineteen, and he was no human.

He was a demon… and an Inu Daiyōkai at that.

Slowly, Michiko rose from her crouch, so as to not appear a threat. The demon watched her every move with a cold gaze. The little girl, noticing Michiko's gaze directed elsewhere, turned around. Immediately, a smile broke out on her face.

"Lord Sesshōmaru!" She ran over to him, stopping just in front of him. He glanced down at her.

"Rin. Are you well?" Michiko stayed silent as the toad demon ran over to the Daiyōkai as well, celebrating his return from wherever he had gone to. Once he had finished greeting him, he immediately started accusing Michiko.

"This impudent wench overlooked my very presence! She called me insignifica-!" His words were cut off as the Daiyōkai stepped on him, making his way over to Michiko. She stayed still and silent, not giving an inch. He paused two feet in front of her, towering over her.

"Woman… who are you?"

"I dwell in the village a few miles south of here." The Daiyōkai's golden eyes narrowed slightly. His gaze flickered to the basket at her feet.

"I see you were sent out for medicinal herbs." Michiko nodded.

"Yes."

"Why have you traveled so far?"

"Winter will soon set in. My village will need all it can to survive." A soft huff came from his nostrils.

"Perhaps you did not realize there are demons wandering the woods." To his surprise, albeit hidden, a playful smirk briefly flashed across her face.

"Obviously." The toad demon ran up next to him, holding his staff with two hands.

"Allow me to take care of her, Milord." Rin gasped, running in between the imp and Michiko.

"Don't hurt her, Master Jaken! She had done no wrong!" The girl turned a pleading gaze to the Daiyōkai. "Lord Sesshōmaru, can she stay with us for the day? Please?" Michiko slowly crouched, gently laying a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm afraid I cannot. I must return to my duties, little one." Rin looked down at the basket.

"What herbs were you trying to find?"

"Burdock root, clubmoss, and dong quai." Rin smiled. Picking up the basket with one hand, she used the other to grab Michiko's right.

"Well I know where some burdock is. It's growing in a field of lovely flowers! I wanted to see it again, and, if I help you, I can!" Rin began to drag Michiko off. The raven-haired girl looked over her shoulder to see the others following them, the Daiyōkai's face impassive. The imp was mumbling to himself, which earned him a strike to the head. "Miss?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, little one." Michiko smiled down at her. "What were you saying?"

"I asked what your name was."

"I am Michiko. What is your name?" She closed her eyes as she smiled.

"I'm Rin. This is A-Un." She motioned to the two-headed dragon that was walking on her right. "Lord Sesshōmaru is behind us." Glancing back, Michiko received a blink of acknowledgement from the Daiyōkai. She bowed her head slightly in return. "And then there is Master Jaken."

"Such impudence! How dare you mention me la-!"

"Jaken." The imp froze at the soft voice of Sesshōmaru.

"Yes sir?" All Michiko saw was a white blur. The next thing she knew, Jaken was on the ground with a rather large rock-sized lump on his head. She swore she saw stars above his head.

"Don't pay him any mind. He's usually like this." Michiko smiled at Rin.

"Alright Rin. Now let's go get your flowers." Another smile was her answer.

"Kay!"

無情な

Sesshōmaru watched as Michiko braided flowers into Rin's hair. He was standing several yards behind the females, keeping watch over them. Well, Rin specifically. Michiko just happened to be there as well.

He allowed half his gaze to look over Michiko as she expertly wove the flowers into Rin's hair. Their position provided him a perfect angle to watch every movement of Michiko's hands. From the time she had first seen him, he had noticed that she did things slowly and deliberately, showing him she wasn't a threat to him or his pack. That fact alone gave him a reason to tolerate her presence. Despite her initial response to Rin's offer, Michiko showed no hurry in returning to her village.

"There. All done." Sesshōmaru turned his head to see Rin run her hands over her hair, admiring Michiko's handiwork through touch.

"Wow, Michiko-chan! This is amazing! Right, Lord Sesshōmaru?" The Daiyōkai hummed slightly. Rin smiled brighter, running off. Michiko chuckled softly, standing. As she did so, she brushed off her kimono while keeping an eye on Rin.

"Woman." Michiko blinked, before turning to Sesshōmaru. "You never answered this Sesshōmaru's question." Michiko tilted her head slightly. She walked over to him so she wouldn't have to yell.

"What question would that be?"

"This Sesshōmaru asked why you had traveled so far from your village." Michiko lifted an onyx eyebrow for a fleeting moment.

"I thought I answered that. I told you that winter was setting in, and my village needs all the herbs it can get." Michiko turned her gaze back to Rin, who was running around in the flowers, laughing. "Unlike your kind, we humans are frail. We will succumb to the lightest of colds, or the smallest of wounds." Sesshōmaru let out a hum. "Do you disagree, Lord Sesshōmaru?"

"No." For some reason, he wanted to press her for answers about the previous night. However, if he did so, he would then reveal that he had been there longer than he wished to let her know. Instead, he stayed silent.

Michiko smiled softly at Rin, watching her every move. However, she also watched Sesshōmaru. His face and voice gave nothing away, but his eyes and body language spoke volumes. His eyes held a subtle, almost imperceptible, glint of warmth as he too watched Rin. His body language had relaxed by a millimeter. That alone told her he wasn't going to kill her.

Not right now anyways.

Jaken was sleeping next to A-Un, completely unaware of his surroundings. Michiko glanced back at the imp as he snored, a bubble inflating and deflating as he breathed. She grimaced slightly in disgust. Sesshōmaru too looked back, before letting his body deflate in annoyance for the briefest of moments.

"How do you deal with him?"

"Hm?" Sesshōmaru glanced at the girl. She was still staring at Jaken.

"Jaken." Michiko sighed, turning her attention back to Rin. The girl was rolling around in the flowers, giggling to herself. "From what I saw, he's an absolute pain."

"Hn."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just kill him and get it over with?"

"Indeed."

"So why don't you?"

"He provides entertainment." Michiko snorted in amusement at Sesshōmaru's curt explanation.

"Makes sense." Sesshōmaru's lips twitched upwards for a moment. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but Michiko seemed amused by his reason for keeping the imp alive. Rin came running up, grabbing Michiko's hand.

"Come play with me, Michiko!" Her smile faded. "Or do you have to go?" Michiko briefly glanced up at the sky. Sesshōmaru watched as she mentally calculated how much time she had left.

"I can stay till sundown. After that I'll have to leave." Rin smiled.

"Great!" Pulling the older girl away, the two started laughing. Sesshōmaru sat down, leaning against A-Un. The dragon growled lowly, turning its heads to watch the girls.

The Daiyōkai's attention was immediately reawakened when Michiko vanished in the knee-high flowers. Rin started looking around for the elder female. Before Sesshōmaru could move, Rin was thrown up into the air. Michiko had grabbed her legs, draping her over her right shoulder. A scream ripped from Rin's throat, immediately turning into blissful laughter as Michiko twirled her around. Michiko's own laugh floated across the field, the sound akin to tinkling bells. Sesshomaru felt a twinge of warmth in his heart as he watched his ward have fun with one of her own kind.

Soon, far too soon for Rin, the field was beginning to take on red and orange hues. She was sitting on Michiko's lap, enjoying the presence of her and her lord. When Michiko sighed, Rin immediately knew what was wrong. Reluctantly, she got off Michiko's lap, turning to face her as she stood.

"Will I see you again, Michiko-san?" Michiko's amethyst eyes softened. Reaching down, she gently petted the girl's dark brown hair.

"I hope so, Rin-chan. I had a lot of fun today." Picking up her basket, a flash of confusement flashed through her mind when she realized it was full. Well, overflowing would be more accurate.

'But… I didn't have time to gather everything.' She glanced at Sesshōmaru. For a while, she had completely forgotten about the Daiyōkai as she played with Rin. 'In that time… could he have… no. There's no way.' Mentally shaking herself, Michiko bowed to the Daiyōkai. "It was an honor to meet you, Lord Sesshōmaru."

"Hn." Michiko rose from her bow, patting A-Un as she turned to walk away. She waved over her shoulder at Rin when the younger girl called out to her. Sesshōmaru watched as the raven-haired female vanished into the woods. "Rin." The little girl looked up.

"Yes?"

"Let's go."

"Okay!" The Daiyōkai turned the opposite way Michiko had gone, walking into the forest. He didn't hear Jaken complaining about how Michiko had completely ignored him. He didn't hear Rin singing to herself. All he heard…

Was the sound of Michiko's voice saying his name.

無情な

"Tadaima!" Megumi looked up as Michiko walked in.

"Hello dear." Michiko set the basket down. The elderly woman's blue eyes widened at all the herbs. "How did you find all of this?" Michiko didn't answer. Narrowing her eyes, Megumi reached out, grasping Michiko's chin in her wrinkled hand.

"Hey!" Megumi pulled Michiko's face towards her. Michiko's eyes were uncharacteristically wide as Megumi's narrowed to blue slits. They fully closed when the elder woman smiled, tilting her head slightly. "Megumi?"

"Oh it's nothing, honey." Michiko's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You spent the day with someone, didn't you?" Michiko stumbled back, her eyes wide. She forcefully turned her head away as she poked at the fire with a stick.

"No."

"Who was he?" Michiko bit her tongue.

"Just… just a traveler." Megumi deflated. She perked up, though, upon realizing Michiko had admitted to spending the day with someone.

"What did he look like?"

"Doesn't matter." Megumi puffed out her cheeks. Realizing the girl wasn't giving anything up, she decided to admit defeat. For the night, anyways.

"Fine then." She jabbed a finger at the girl's face. "But I'll find out one day." Michiko scoffed, swatting the elder woman's hand away.

"Doubtful."

"Watch me."

* * *

Megumi = Blessing  
Michiko = Child of beauty  
Tadaima! = I'm home!

Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review, and please check out my other stories. They were recently updated (just a few days ago), so I hope you enjoy them and their newest additions!


	3. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION! IT HAS RECENTLY COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT MY STORIES HAVE BEEN STOLEN! AS SUCH, I WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATING UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! TO LEARN MORE, VISIT THIS LINK: :/ wildrhov dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 138893541254/ all-fanfictionnet-stories-have-been-stolen (remove spaces and add periods where appropriate)

IF YOU HAVE STORIES ON HERE AS WELL, IT IS EXTREMELY LIKELY YOURS HAVE BEEN UNLAWFULLY COPIED AS WELL! DO YOUR PART AND HELP THE COMMUNITY STOP THESE THIEVES AND BRING THEM TO JUSTICE! I HAVE FILED REPORTS, AND I WILL CONTINUE TO DO SO UNTIL THE APPROPRIATE MEASURES HAVE BEEN TAKEN! HELP ME TAKE THESE THIEVES DOWN! TAKE BACK YOUR STORIES! YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT WITHIN THE LAW TO PERSECUTE THESE PEOPLE UNTIL THEY ARE BANNED FROM THE INTERNET AND THEY HAVE RETURNED OUR STORIES!

ALSO, I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS, YOU PUNKS WHO HAVE STOLEN MY STORIES! I KNOW BECAUSE I'VE SEEN IT ON YOUR SITE! KNOW THAT I AM NOT BLUFFING! I _**WILL**_ GET MY STORIES BACK, AND I _**WILL**_ SEE YOU PROSECUTED TO THE FULL EXTENT OF THE LAW! THIS IS NOT A JOKE, AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU HAVE BEEN BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!


End file.
